


Love Language: Gift-Giving

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Immortal family, Post-Canon, can be seen as pre-Andy/Quynh/Nile if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: After five hundred years of missed gift-giving opportunities, Andy wants to shower Quynh in presents.This kinda fits into most of my 'verses, so I added it to several of the series, but you don't need to know all of them to read this!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Love Language: Gift-Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangerthingswasntthatgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/gifts), [nightcamedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcamedown/gifts).



> I first posted a short version of this on tumblr [here](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/638520530277990400), but after I turned my Milippa christmas story into an actual ficlet, I of course had to do the same to the Andromaquynh one... and then it turned into much longer than the planned double-drabble and also somehow into Nile's POV for ao3 xD

Nile is sitting on her bed, looking through Netflix holiday movie suggestions and enjoying the relative quiet of the day when she hears a loud groan coming from the living room area. She quickly shuts her laptop and gets up to check whether everything is alright… and whether what isn’t alright is just a silly prank or something… explosive again.

“What on earth is this.” Comes Nicky’s deadpan voice, accompanied by what might be Joe repeatedly hitting his own head against the wall. Whatever is wrong is most likely Andy’s doing then, if it is neither of them.

Nile’s thought is confirmed when Andy herself speaks up: “Well, Quỳnh has five hundred birthdays and holiday seasons to catch up on!”

Uh-oh. What did she do, to compress five hundred years in one day? Set the house on fire with birthday candles?

Nile makes her way through the hallway, then slowly pushes open the door to the living room. “What did Andy do this time, do I need to be scared- oh.”

Once she sees inside the room, it is painfully obvious what is going on. The door doesn’t even fully open because of the chaos Andy created.

“…why.”

“I already said, because Quỳnh- Oh, there you are!”

Nile turns around to see Quỳnh in the doorway behind her, staring around the room, then at Andromache.

“This is- for me?” She sounds positively delighted. 

Andy blushes. “You did miss out on many gifts I would have given you otherwise.”

Quỳnh beams at her, then immediately bends down to pick up a gift.

Nile makes a face. The way she knows these two, half of these gifts are going to be horrifying weapons and torture devices, the other half sex toys. It’s also a distinct possibility that she won’t even be able to tell exactly which are supposed to be which. Maybe she should flee while she still has the chance…

The first parcel Quỳnh opens is a small, flat box, and she lifts a delicate metal comb from the box.

“This is- beautiful. Thank you, Andromache.” Quỳnh whispers, getting up and walking over to Andy to let her add the comb into her hairstyle. Andy smiles as she arranges Quỳnh’s hair. She smiles so _brightly_ \- Nile barely ever sees her smile like that, but she suspects that she used to look that way more often, back before she lost Quỳnh at all.

“I bought it in Gansu over two years ago,” Andy tells Quỳnh, brushing her thumb over Quỳnh’s cheek after she finishes with her hair, “Remember the market there? I bought the fruit from the vendor you had been talking with…”

Quỳnh’s eyes light up in recognition, and she smiles back at Andy. “You bought this for me over two years ago, when I was still in the ocean? Oh, Andromache…”

She pulls Andy in for a kiss. Joe and Nicky laugh and applaud, and Nile has to smile. Okay, so that was actually quite cute… Maybe she misjudged Andy a little.

When Quỳnh pulls back, Andy nods for her to open another gift. Quỳnh elegantly sits down, crossing her legs and somehow managing not to ruin the fancy dress she is wearing. Nile really wishes she had her poise. Well, maybe that’s just something you get from living so long, so she has something to look forward to… on the other hand, the others are not exactly what she would call elegant, so maybe she should ask Quỳnh to give her lessons.

Nile is drawn from her thoughts when Quỳnh _giggles,_ and she immediately has a bad feeling about this.

Quỳnh lifts a purple shape from her giftbox and- yeah, no, that’s definitely a dildo, a strap-on dildo at that- Nile did not need to know exactly what the two women do in their bedroom, thank you very much!

Even though it _is_ kind of hot. And now she wants to know whether Quỳnh plans to fuck Andy with this or the other way around _… Args! Bad Nile, bad thoughts, stop that._

“I like the material they make those from now,” Quỳnh states with a smirk, stroking over the dildo in her hands. Then, she looks up and gives Andy a sly smile. “Have you tried it yet?”

Andy blushes. “I was waiting to use it with you.”

Quỳnh grins and turns the dildo around in her hands.

“What does this do?” She asks, showing Andy a button.

“It vibrates!” Andy is eager to tells her. “Ten different ways!”

Smirking, Quỳnh delicately replaces dildo and harness in the box.

Joe quickly picks up another box to distract her from the sex toy. Quỳnh shakes it a little.

“Books?”

Nile suspects that the easy to guess contents were the reason Joe picked out that box in particular. She just hopes that his plan doesn’t backfire and Quỳnh is about to reveal a Kamasutra.

Andy nods, and Quỳnh opens the box to reveal The Lord Of The Rings, The Hobbit and several other stories by Tolkien. “Oh, wonderful! I did want to read those before you make me watch the movies.”

She beckons Andy closer with a come-hither movement of her fingers and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you!”

“We are going to be here for hours,” Nicky groans. “Couldn’t you have given her a gift a day instead?”

“But then she wouldn’t see just how many there are!” Andy says indignantly, and Quỳnh grins.

“My Anh has the best ideas!”

With a sigh, Nicky sits down on the floor, pulling Joe into his lap. Nile sits down next to them, poking one of the boxes. She feels bubble wrap. What on earth…

“And you don’t have to worry about sitting here for too long,” Quỳnh continues with a sly smile, “After all, I want to try out this gift at some point…” she motions to the dildo box, then opens the next present.

“Oh! Nipple clamps! You know, maybe I should open a few more of these first…”

Nile refrains from hitting her head against the wall. Barely.

**Author's Note:**

> More Andromaquynh photo-stories on [tumblr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/637518549390393344)!
> 
> I first wanted to also include the [wedding dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436375) in this, but then I figured Andy would probably want to give Quynh that one in private, the way strangerthingswasntthatgood already wrote it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317207) :)
> 
> Picture from Ngô Thank Vân's [insta](https://instagram.com/ngothanhvan_official?igshid=i6k3h4tdnm6h)!
> 
> If you liked this story, be so kind and leave a comment to let me know :) Happy Holidays!


End file.
